Goin' Down
by Dali2theLlamasquared
Summary: Plot bunny adopted from the orphanage on based on SoulInLondon's idea. In the episode The Beast from the Belly of the Boeing Hannibal turns to Face and says, Face, if we crash... and is interrupted by BA...what was he going to say, and how does it affec
1. If We Crash

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and this story is adopted from the orphanage on The plot bunny came from SoulInLondon.

Summary: Takes place after "The Beast from the Belly of the Boeing"

Warnings: Some light slash, nothing too graphic…at least this chapter

**Goin' Down**

**Chapter One-If We Crash**

"Face, if we crash…"

He'd heard it before…and hopefully, he'd hear it again. The first time…the first time had been in 'Nam.

_The VC were firing at the chopper, they had gotten a hold of anti-air equipment somewhere, and Murdock was trying his best to get the damaged Huey and the team out of there. Ray had been shot the day before in the leg, and was delirious in the back of the chopper, BA looking after him, and despite earlier protests completely trusting 'that crazy' to fly the team home and get them out of there in one piece, while Hannibal and Face laid down cover fire. _

_Face could still remember the hissing noise and the sudden lurch of the chopper, Murdock swearing loudly, looking for a place, anyplace other than the trees and water, to put the vehicle down. He remembered the gloved hand coming down on his shoulder, making him jump, his fire went wild, and over the loud roar of the fire that was bursting from the engines Face made out Hannibal's words. "Face, if we crash…"_

_And as usual, Hannibal's word was as good as gold and the chopper came down in a ball of fire before the colonel even got to finish his sentence. He'd been so busy, pulling Murdock out of the wreckage, trying to pull BA away from Ray's unconscious body as VC bullets whizzed by them, trying to convince the sergeant to pick up the comatose man and run, completely trusting Hannibal to hold off enemy fire, that he never thought about what Hannibal was going to say, he had been so intent on surviving, he hadn't remembered until three days later, when sitting next to Murdock in the infirmary, the entire scene had flashed before his eyes, and he wondered what Hannibal had meant. If we crash…_

It hadn't been the last time he heard it either.

_"We've got a mission. We're flying over Hanoi, we need to assess how many prisoners are being held there, as well as the amount of supplies coming through there."_

_"Aww, Hannibal, that's a death mission!" Face had meant it, it wasn't just whining, he'd gotten more and more sure that someone was trying to get rid of their team and wasn't being very successful._

_Hannibal had turned on Face then, his blue eyes were unreadable, and even though BA, Ray, and Murdock were all there, Face knew that the next comment was for him only. "Face, if we crash…"_

_He'd been cut off by an air strike. Face and Murdock had ended up huddled under the same bed together, holding onto each other shamelessly, waiting for the sirens to stop, the explosions to leave, the screams of the dying and the scared to fade, and Face had once again forgotten the colonel's words…until the chopper had been shot down three days later while flying over Hanoi, and Face had been left to wonder, after they'd all been separated, what Hannibal had meant to say. He never thought he'd get the chance to ask, but developed a new game. Every time he came back from being tortured, being thrown alone in a cell, his friends out of reach, he'd speculate what Hannibal would have said and would fall asleep with Hannibal's words echoing in his head._

_One day he woke up in a hospital bed with Murdock screaming next to him, and Face didn't think about Hannibal's words again._

Hannibal's words had an uncanny way of coming true, almost like he prophesized things before hand, or maybe he was just lucky. Though if they were going to crash every time Hannibal said the words 'if we crash', Face might be tempted to tape his mouth shut whenever they got into any vehicle, be it car, boat, or plane, but that would mean he'd never know what Hannibal was going to say.

Tossing in bed, unable to sleep, he reached out and picked up the phone, his hand hovering over the numbers before dropping the phone back on its receiver, and sitting up in bed. His head hurt, this last mission had taken a toll on all of them. BA would probably need sleeping pills for weeks…either way, he was avoiding him. He valued his life too much to get in the way of an angry BA who had just recently gone cataleptic on a crashing plane. It would be a bad idea. And then they'd gotten captured. As usual, Hannibal's prophetic words had come true and Face had thought he was having déjà vu when Hannibal turned towards him and said, "Face, if we crash…" BA had cut him off, and Face was left with that empty sentence and a knowledge, that, as usual when Hannibal said something along those lines, they crashed.

It was really rather unsurprising. Sighing, Face sat up a little straighter in bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was working on a headache, all this thinking, no sleep, and getting caught by the bad guys…not to mention BA…he reached for the phone again, but stopped just before he touched it, instead pulling his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around them like a little kid.

Face couldn't help but snort, thinking very suddenly just how glad he was that Hannibal had never let the words, "Face, if we die…" leave his mouth.

What would Hannibal have to say, anyway? "Face, if we die…we're as good as dead." Or maybe, "Face, if we die…I'm sorry kid, I'll miss your cigars." Or even, "Face, if we die, remember, I always meant to get you and Murdock a dog." Yeah, right.

A plane rumbled overhead, who would want to fly at three in the morning, Face had no idea. _"Face if we crash…"_ He'd thought about that one a lot. Hannibal had said that one enough that he probably didn't even remember what the ending was supposed to be, but Face still couldn't help but wonder what Hannibal would have said that first time in 'Nam, and if it would have changed from then until now. He figured then it would have been, "Face if we crash, I'll owe you one for all those cigars that are going down with us." And now… "Face, if we crash, I'll buy you a new suit." Of course, Hannibal never said that, so there was no way he was getting a new suit out of the colonel.

Determined to do it, determined to see it through this time, Face snatched up the phone and began to dial…but changed the number he was dialing half-way through.

"Looney Bin!!"

"You're up early."

"Woody Woodpecker is on alllllllll night Facey, can't miss it…you're up late. Can't sleep?"

"Just thinking of all the ways BA is going to kill me once he gets over this."

"I was flying Face, he's gonna kill me first. Anyway, you should sleep so you can be refreshed to run from the angry mudsucker, maybe if you lead him on a good chase he'll forget why he's chasing you."

"Yeah…maybe…"

"That's not why you called at three in the morning, Face." Of course Murdock could see right through him.

"I guess not." He stood up, carrying the phone and its cord over to the closet and pulling out clothes…he wasn't going to get to sleep, his mind was going full force. "I can't sleep…and I figured you'd be up. I saw the Woody Woodpecker marathon was on last night." _That's right Face, lie to your best friend_.

"You're lying, Facey, lying like a man in his grave. What's bothering you?"

If he told Murdock they'd all think that he should be the one in the VA, not the pilot. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Murdock wheedled. He could hear bed springs squeak on the other line, Murdock was settling himself in.

"Has…has someone ever said something to you…and you aren't sure what they meant…" Face managed to get jeans on one handed, he didn't feel like getting dressed up at 3 in the morning, and started fishing around for a t-shirt.

"Sure. Happens all the time. If it's bothering you, why don't you just ask them what they meant?"

Face moved the phone away from his ear for a second to pull the shirt over his head, before responding. "What if you're…what if you're afraid to find out what they'll say?"

And he was afraid. Afraid that it was going to change him in some way, and he didn't want to change. He was comfortable with the way things were, change could be bad, change could mean that Hannibal didn't trust him, that the team would get rid of him…that… "You've got to do it anyway, Face, or you'll regret not knowing the rest of your life.

Regret not knowing. Murdock had once again proved himself to be the most sane of the team. "Face? You okay?"

"Yeah…thanks. I'd better go, Murdock, have fun watching Woody."

"Sure thing, Facey. You need me you know where to find me."

When Face hung up Murdock was left with the flashing screen and a memory of Ray Brenner, who had looked at Murdock that last mission, right before they took off, and he had asked Murdock to promise him…but what he was supposed to promise had been cut off…and now Murdock would never know what Ray had needed so desperately. That was regret.

* * *

How Face ended up outside of Hannibal's apartment he didn't know. What possessed him to walk up the stairs, to knock on the door at 3:30 in the morning…he didn't know. Hannibal had been awake. Like he knew. Hannibal always knew.

He handed Face a mug of coffee, offered a seat, and sat down across from his lieutenant. "What's bothering you kid?"

"I…I've been thinking." It wasn't even him that was speaking. Some other creature had possessed him, was saying the words he had tried to say for years. "I was wondering…back in 'nam, and today, and so many other times….Hannibal…if we crash…"

Hannibal knelt in front of him. "What are you asking, kid? If we're gonna crash again? Because I can guarantee that. We're gonna crash, it's inevitable for us."

Face looked at Hannibal. Maybe that's what he was going to say. _"Face, if we crash, it's inevitable."_ No. Hannibal didn't understand what he was asking.

"I…" Face put his cup down, and met Hannibal's gaze. He had to do this or he was going to regret it. "The first time, it was in 'Nam." Hannibal's brow furrowed. He wasn't following. "You looked at me, and said, 'Face, if we crash…' Hannibal what were you going to say?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly," said Face. Whether the truth would hurt or not.

"I don't know, Face. Things were different then. It was probably something reassuring. You were only what…17?"

"That doesn't make a difference, Hannibal." Face stood, heading for the door. He shouldn't have asked. Things had changed.

"But I know what I'd say now, Face."

He turned, slowly, looking at Hannibal. "What…what would you say?"

But all thoughts of what Hannibal would say were swept away at Hannibal's touch on his shoulder, one arm drawing him close, the other holding his head, pushing back the hair that fell over his forehead, carding his fingers through it. Things had changed.

Things had been changing for a long time now, and Face had tried to ignore it at first, but he knew he couldn't ignore it now, not when Hannibal's lips were so soft and gentle against his skin, working across his forehead, not when his arms were so strong, holding him off the ground, promising him that he wouldn't have to be alone anymore…

He pushed Hannibal away, and fled to the door, hand on the knob, turning, "Face!"

"It…it won't work, Hannibal. Not between us. Not with the team, and the missions, and if one of us gets hurt, the other would…no…" He turned and looked at Hannibal, willing the tears not to fall, but he had to say no, this was bad… "It's a formula for pain, Hannibal. Crash and burn, and one of us won't get up from this crash. No. I won't do it." He had the door open, he was halfway out, but a hand on his shoulder, reminiscent of that day in 'Nam so long ago stopped him.

He could feel Hannibal's breath by his ear, even if he couldn't see the man. "Face, if we crash…it'll have been worth it just to have known you. And after tonight…Face, if we crash, it'll have been worth it, just to know that I was given the chance, to love you."

BA was out, the knockout juice working like a charm. Another mission, another scam, another happy pilot singing from the cockpit at the top of his lungs. Face smiled slightly, Murdock was completely off key, but Face hadn't seen him this happy in awhile. He heard footsteps in the isle, and turned to face the silver-haired colonel and his grin faded. "Hey, Hannibal?"

"Yeah, kid?" Hannibal knelt down in the isle, so that he was level with Face.

"Hannibal, if we crash…Never mind."

"Face?"

"I was just going to say…if we crash, thank you. Thank you, for giving me the chance to love you."

"Face?"

"Yeah?"

"If we crash…I promise I'll catch you."

"Then you better catch me, Hannibal, because I'm crashing pretty hard." Murdock's music drowned out any further noise, but when he peeked back from the cockpit his grin split from ear to ear at the sight of one lieutenant sound asleep head cradled by the shoulder of his commanding officer. That's when he noticed the low fuel light. They really should tape Hannibal's mouth shut.

"Hey, Colonel!!! We're goin' down!"

To Be Continued….


	2. Crash and Burn

A/N: Chapter two is set when Amy is still around…how about right before she left.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'.

**Goin' Down**

**Chapter 2-Crash and Burn**

He didn't know why he'd done it. He knew the Lieutenant was a fragile human being. He understood that…but sometimes he didn't remember it. Sometimes things just came out of his mouth that he didn't mean, and it was twice as hard to fix the problem once he aggravated it…though this time, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to fix it.

Face had been jumpy the entire time. He'd been beating around the bush the all week, and wouldn't come out and say what was bothering him. He hadn't let anyone near him, didn't want to be touched, had locked himself in the bedroom at one point, and had insisted on sharing a room with Murdock instead of the one that he'd begun sharing with Hannibal. Hannibal had gotten mad, and instead of asking what was wrong…he'd yelled at the kid. But that hadn't been the worst of it.

_I should have asked…I should have pushed…but he was so stubborn…_By the time he'd come to Hannibal to talk, Hannibal was well past the talking stage, and had walked out on him. He didn't think about the fact that the entire week before they went to Colorado for the job that Face had been calling him, saying he needed to talk, and he'd pushed him away, telling him he'd see him soon, but he needed to finish filming. He didn't think that something could possibly be wrong. And when he'd walked out onto the front porch and found Face in Amy's arms the last night there…he'd blown up.

"_Hannibal…it isn't what you think…"_

_"Isn't what I…Isn't what I…GET OUT of here Lieutenant!! Find your own way back to LA, but get the hell out of my sight!"_

_Amy had sat there on the porch swing quietly the entire time. She didn't interrupt to ask what Face had meant when he screamed, "You promised to catch me!"_

_Hannibal couldn't stand to have that promise flung back at him…not when his lieutenant was out there in the arms of a woman… "Not this time. You can crash and burn for all I care. Now get out." He watched as Face jumped the railing and disappeared into the night. Murdock had had to pack up his clothes and bring them, they hadn't seen hide nor hair of the lieutenant since then…or, at least he hadn't._

He'd just gotten off the phone with Amy. She made him listen to her, insisted that he give her a chance to explain. He hadn't expected the explanation that was given…and with it…with it came a lot of guilt. He picked up the telephone and called the 'vette. It rang off the hook, but no one picked up. Sighing, he dialed the VA.

"Face?"

"Captain."

"Oh, hi Colonel. What can I do for you?"

"I was actually calling to see if you knew where Face was…"

"Why, you got a job?"

"No. I wanted… to apologize."

"Sorry…I haven't heard from him. I sent Billy to go find him and bring him home…but…well, Face is real good at hiding."

"Thanks, Captain. Let me know if you hear from him…all right?"

"Sure thing, Colonel. Umm…Hannibal?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe…maybe you should check the beach."

"Is he there, Murdock?"

"If he asks…I didn't tell you. He's supposed to check in with me in the next half-hour, though…he's not doin' too good."

"Thanks, Murdock. I better go bring him home."

"You better be careful."

"And why's that?"

"The big ugly mudsucker is with him."

"Then I'll be on guard. Thanks. Tell Billy he's a good dog."

"Oh, I will, I will."

* * *

He'd tried. He'd called Hannibal every night for a week. But Hannibal was busy…couldn't see him. And then…he hadn't wanted to tell him when they were on the mission, and he'd been afraid that maybe, maybe the Colonel was mad at him. That was why he'd been tiptoeing around…and he was right, when he tried to broach the subject, Hannibal had left. Walked out.

He'd promised to be there. Said that if they crashed, that he'd catch him…but this time Hannibal's words hadn't come true...and he could only hope that the ones about him crashing and burning weren't true either. That was what had hurt the most. He had needed Hannibal, needed him, and Hannibal had pushed him away…and then hadn't even given him a chance to explain himself when he'd found him on the porch with Amy.

Amy had known something was wrong, something was bothering him. So, when she had finally found him alone on the porch…she'd cornered him and done what he had wished Hannibal would have done, and forced him to talk.

_"What's wrong, Face?"_

_"What makes you think something is wrong?"_

_"You've been jumpy all week, you look like a whipped puppy. You won't even let anyone touch you. And first you avoid Hannibal like the plague, and then you go in to see him and he walks out, and now you are on the front porch…alone."_

_"So? What's your point Amy?" Sometimes she could be so pushy. He just wanted to be left alone, so maybe for five seconds he didn't have to remember that he was a lia…_

_"My point is something is wrong with you. And normally I wouldn't pry, but when it starts affecting the team…"_

_"Look, now you said it. You're right on track. Now just come out and say it. Templeton Peck, you are a liability to this team." _

_"I never said that."_

_"But you were thinking it." He realized that his eyes stung and he turned away from her so she wouldn't see._

_"No I wasn't."_

_"Hannibal is."_

_"No he's not. I've never seen someone more head over heals for someone else. He'd do anything to make you happy."_

_"He got over it. He saw the truth for what it is."_

_"Oh, and what is that?"_

_"A washed up ex-Special Forces veteran that will have to be looked after and coddled every step of the way; that they'll have to go out of their way for to make sure he's okay."_

_When he had finally explained what was going on, Amy had hugged him, telling him that he was wrong…but it was she that was proven wrong ten seconds later when Hannibal walked out on the front porch. In the dim light he saw Hannibal's expression darken, and, afraid, rushed to explain. "Hannibal…it isn't what you think…"_

_"Isn't what I…Isn't what I…GET OUT of here Lieutenant!! Find your own way back to LA, but get the hell out of my sight!"_

_The tears were back again, he'd be hard pressed to keep them from falling, but he wasn't going to let Hannibal know that he was upset, that he was winning. He was so tired, he didn't want to fight, he wanted Hannibal to hold him, kiss away the pain, but Hannibal hadn't held him for almost two weeks now…something must be going wrong…they were going to crash. "You promised to catch me!" It was a last ditch attempt, a desperate measure. He didn't know what he hoped to get by flinging Hannibal's words back at him…perhaps fulfillment, as what happened with so many other words that came from Hannibal. But this time, he was to be sorely disappointed._

_"Not this time. You can crash and burn for all I care. Now get out." The look on his lover's face was enough to send the Lieutenant over the edge, and before the tears could finally fall he jumped over the railing and started running as fast as he could towards town. He'd scammed a car…well, it was kinda like a car…it looked like one, even if it didn't run very well, and drove straight back to LA that night, gathering all his stuff from the apartment he was at and immediately finding a new place. He didn't want Hannibal to feel obligated to find him. Not when he was such a burden. Hannibal had done the right thing in getting rid of him._

_He cried himself the sleep that night and every night since then, and wished that the burning part of the crash wasn't so damn painful._

"Hey 'lil brother, you okay?"

BA had taken everything in stride, and had tried to convince Face that he was wrong, that the colonel still loved him and would see the error of his ways soon. At the same time, he was hoping that he'd get the chance to talk some sense into Hannibal for hurting Face so bad when he needed him. Right now the lieutenant was lying on a blanket by the ocean, basking in the sunlight…but despite the sunny day he looked pale, his features drawn, and he was shaking, but anyone who didn't know him wouldn't notice. "I'm okay…just a little tired."

And it was true. He was exhausted. He hadn't figured out the best way to regulate it yet, and either way, he was left tired, wrung out, and having to go to the bathroom almost every five minutes. "That's okay, you close your eyes, I'll go get you a smoothie." And thirsty. Very thirsty.

"I promised I'd call Murdock. I don't want to worry him."

"Then I'll get the smoothie, you go call the crazy foo'."

"Thanks, BA."

"You better be here when I get back, I know where you live."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's the truth."

Face managed a smile and plodded off towards the car. He wasn't looking to see where he was going and watched his feet the whole way up the boardwalk, counting the cracks between the planks. So he wasn't surprised that he ran into someone, and he felt two hands steady him. "Thanks," he muttered without looking up.

"Hey, kid."

Face cringed. "Umm…hi." He studied his feet even closer, there was a scuff on the right corner of his left shoe and…

Hannibal reached out a gloved finger to lift his lieutenant's chin. "Face. We've got to talk."

Anger chased away the exhaustion. "I _tried_ to talk, Hannibal. Don't you remember? You were filming some monster from the deep movie." He didn't flinch when Hannibal reached up to brush the hair out of his face, he was too angry to back down now.

"I know. I should have listened a little closer…I should have been there. Is that what you want to hear? God, kid, I'm sorry."

"Don't…don't lie to me." Tiredness was replacing anger again, he just wanted Hannibal to leave, to stop dangling the carrot and just tell him he was off the team. He couldn't deal with this and accepted his first instinct: to run. So he turned and walked away, but that gloved hand on his shoulder stopped him like it had so many times before, the gentle squeeze so familiar that he almost leaned back into the touch… "Damn it, Hannibal!" he whirled. "Stop teasing and just say it. I'm off the team, I'm a liability!"

"Off the…what…is that what you're so worked up about? Kid, you couldn't pay me to kick you off the team."

"Hannibal, be reasonable. I'm a liability. You'll never know when it'll kick in, when I'll need you guys to go out of the way for me, we could be in the middle of a fight and…and…"

"You have diabetes, Face. Diabetes. So, sometimes you may need to stop and get something to eat, but we'll figure it out. It can be controlled. You keep a healthy lifestyle, you are well on your way. And you don't have to do it alone. Remember, I'm going to catch you. You aren't a liability. You are an important part of this team, and I wouldn't want this team any other way." Face had wrapped his arms around himself and was crying, tears running down his face and falling into the sand, trying to create a barrier between him and the colonel. Hannibal stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug, kissing the top of his head as Face let go, sobbing, and flung his arms around Hannibal's neck. "I love you, Templeton Peck. And anyway…if you're a liability and think you're going to go sideways…what would Murdock be?"

"Certifiably nuts, jus' like you two! You got more crazy fool love than the crazy foo'!"

"BA…" said Face, pulling away and wiping his face on his sleeve. "I…thought…"

"Smoothie," grunted BA and it was followed something that sounded suspiciously like 'get a room' before adding, "You did apologize, 'annibal, right? 'Cause if you didn't, and if you hurt my 'lil brother agin…then I'll hurt you."

"He apologized…and thanks for the smoothie…I…I've got to call Murdock…"

"I'll call him. Crazy fool…" BA went towards the 'vette leaving Hannibal and Face standing there with a smoothie.

"Let's get you back down to the beach, kid. You look tired. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine, now. I'll be just fine."

His phone was ringing. Face rolled over and picked it up. It was only 8 pm, but his blood sugar had been low, and between that and the beach, Face had gone straight home and gone to bed. "'ello…"

"Hey, kid. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"It's okay…" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Surprise, surprise. When aren't you thinking?" He didn't know if he wanted to talk about what had happened today and had a sinking feeling that that was where this conversation was headed.

"Only when it comes to you I don't seem to think."

"Yeah," Face said quietly. "If they called the heart a brain it would be able to think…but it can't. It just feels."

"And breaks."

"Yeah." He didn't want to deal with this right now. He wanted to go back to sleep…

"Face…I'm sorry."

"I know, you said that already. Is there another reason you called, Hannibal?"

"I want you to move in with me. Tonight."

"What…Hannibal…that's a recipe for trouble…"

"I've thought about it, and I think it's for the best."

"What happens if we crash?"

"Face, if we crash…"

"Yeah?"

"I swear…it'll hurt like hell, but we'll pick up the pieces and fix it. Rebuild it. Will you let me rebuild it?"

Face reached to the nightstand for his watch. "Hold on, John, I'll be over in a few minutes. We'll rebuild it…together."

To be continued.


	3. Nose Dive

A/N: Set after the last episode of the A-team

**Goin' Down**

**Chapter 3-Nose Dive**

"I can't take this anymore, Hannibal!"

"I told you kid, Stockwell said it's just a couple more…"

"God, Hannibal. That man is full of it! I don't know why you believe him, he lied at the trial, he set us up, he's lied, and lied…and…never mind, never mind." Face turned on his heal and left, waving his hand when Hannibal yelled at him.

"We're leaving at 0200, Lieutenant!"

"Yeah, I'll be there!"

Face nearly shoved Frankie into the doorway on the way out. "Hey, Johnny, what's up with him?"

"Nothing, Frankie. He wanted to take an extra day off before we head back."

"You said no?"

"Stockwell is expecting us back tomorrow. We've got to be there, Frankie."

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to tell me that twice."

* * *

"Hey, Facey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Murdock." Face finished throwing his bags in the back of the van and slammed the door with more force than necessary. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap…" He rubbed his eyes and smiled at Murdock.

"Hannibal again?"

"Yeah, something like that…"

"If you want to talk, you know where to find me, huh, Billy, he knows where to find us."

Face couldn't help but smile as Murdock rubbed the empty air. "Thanks."

"Sure thing, Face. I'd better go find, BA. That man is helpless without me."

Murdock left with a skip and a hop, leaving Face behind, staring at the faded tiger that was imprinted on the leather jacket before it turned the corner. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, holding it, and slowly letting it out, anger draining with it, leaving frustration and a feeling of hurt, but he pushed it down and bottled it up, turning back to the cabin to check that he had packed up everything that was needed. He wasn't looking forward to going back to Stockwell's gig…it meant tip-toeing and whispering, trying to keep your true feelings hidden so that the General wouldn't use them against you…a world of pretend, where intrigue was the key to survival.

But he was tired of the game. Ever since getting shot, not even a month and a half ago, he'd been lagging, felt drained and exhausted. He'd started using insulin shots again, something that he hadn't done in years, sneaking them past the Ables and taking them out of range of the cameras, they helped, but not much, and he couldn't seem to regulate his diet to keep his blood sugar up. If Stockwell knew…well, he'd be as good as off the team, but for the first time in years Face wasn't sure that was such a bad thing…

And Hannibal…well…he didn't even want to go there. No. He was mad at Hannibal.

* * *

Frankie was snoring. Face was sorely tempted to stuff a sock down his throat, but he had considered the repercussions and decided it would only backfire later. Hannibal and Murdock were both sleeping as well, but Face couldn't. Not with his mind going a million miles an hour. It didn't matter how tired he was. Besides, with Frankie snoring he'd never get to sleep…not unless he shoved that sock… "Hey, BA, pull over and switch places, I'll drive."

BA shot him a grateful smile in the rearview mirror and pulled over to the side of the road, climbing out and switching places with Face. In a few minutes the sergeant was sound asleep, his own snores mixing with Frankie's to create a musical symphony, and Face was just glad to be left alone, the only one awake. He scanned the road constantly for deer and other night life, and was startled when a voice interrupted him. "Hey kid, decide to give BA a break?"

"Yeah." He ignored Hannibal the best he could, despite the fact that the man was sitting right beside him.

Hannibal recognized the silent treatment a million miles away. "You're mad at me."

Face just shrugged and pretended that he was engrossed in not hitting anything, hoping that Hannibal would drop the subject before either said something that they'd regret.

"Talk to me, kid."

"I don't want to talk." It sounded pathetic, even to him, a bad last ditch attempt at two in the morning to avoid crashing, not with the nightlife, but with his colonel.

"Templeton."

He didn't know if it was the tone, the tone that said, 'You know I love you so why are you behaving like a two-year old,' or the use of a word that he hadn't heard since pre-Stockwell, even when he had gotten shot. "Don't you Templeton me! You have no right…" That gloved hand on his shoulder…Face jerked his arm out of reach, causing the van to swerve slightly and causing Frankie to snort before returning to the rhythm of snores. "And don't touch me."

Hannibal pulled his hand away. "What's this all about?"

"I told you. No more. I can't take anymore. No more Stockwell, no more pretending…I can't. I can't lie to myself, Hannibal."

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't touched each other for over a year, haven't said I love you, haven't slept in the same room, gone out alone…Damn it, our anniversary was three weeks ago…and we did nothing. Maybe it isn't a lie to you, but it is to me. I don't care if our freedom is at stake, we have to sneak around, and lie, and cheat, and Stockwell says jump and you say how high…I'd almost think you like him better than me."

"Tem…"

"Shut up, John. I don't want to hear it. Don't call me that…" His hands were shaking, he was tired, so…

"Let me drive, kid. You need to get some sleep."

Without argument Face pulled the van over, wishing that Hannibal would deny it, tell him that he was wrong…but he didn't.

Exhausted and drained, Face fell asleep five minutes later, trying to hold back tears, and when Hannibal glanced over he sighed before reaching over to wipe away the single tear that traveled down his lover's face, before leaning over to whisper, "I love you," to unhearing ears.

In the back Murdock rolled over, determined to fix this.

* * *

"How was the mission?"

"It went well enough," said Hannibal, lighting up a cigar.

"Good, good," said Stockwell. "Lieutenant, if I could talk to you alone for a minute."

Face looked up from where he sat and nodded, following Stockwell to his office. The General pulled out a needle and a bottle, sitting down behind his desk and twirling the empty syringe between his fingers. The movement reminded Face of Hannibal and his cigars. He tried to ignore Stockwell's stare that was coming over the sunglasses, and directed his gaze to the wall just behind Stockwell's ear. "Care to explain, Lieutenant?"

"I'm a drug addict, sir," his voice was sarcastic with a bitter edge. Stockwell didn't even blink.

"For some reason, Lieutenant, I don't believe that. Perhaps because this is labeled?"

"What are you doing in my things?"

"And what are you doing withholding information from me?"

"What else did you find while snooping through my stuff? Anything of interest?"

"I was only looking for this, anything else I ignored. So, once again, why are you withholding this from me? If something were to happen…"

"But it hasn't. I've had it under control for years, and you shouldn't have to worry about that much longer, because you're giving us our pardons soon, right?" Stockwell's face was blank. "That's what I thought."

He turned and walked out, back ridged, and slammed the door, walking straight past everyone and up to his room. He began emptying his closet, shoving things in his bags, as much as he could fit, and on top of all of his clothes and toiletries he threw a dusty journal and an old picture of a sandy haired man in fatigues with his arm thrown carelessly around his silver haired colonel. It was dark out. With any luck he'd make it to the 'vette before anyone stopped him.

He opened the window and dropped the bag out before pocketing the keys and levering himself out, scrambling half-way down before dropping to the ground. He picked up the duffel and slipped to the car, making it past Abel 25 and 32 before sneaking into the garage. He popped the trunk on the corvette and dropped in his bag, slamming it shut and moving to the driver's seat, only to jump backwards in surprise when he opened the door. "Murdock!"

"Get in the passenger side, Facey. I'm driving."

"Murdock…I…"

"Come on. We're going home. Get in the car, Face. You slept an hour the past two nights. My turn to drive."

Face got into the passenger seat, knowing full well there was no way to get Murdock out of the driver's seat. He sat in silence as Murdock backed the car out, and pulled up to the guard house. "We're going out for a drink." Able Three let them past, and Murdock made sure not to peal out of the drive, but the second he was out of sight Murdock sped up. He looked over ten minutes later to find Face sound asleep. Two minutes after that the phone started ringing and Murdock picked it up.

"Lieutenant, come back here…"

"Colonel."

"Captain? Put him on the phone."

"He's sleeping."

"Murdock, turn that car around…"

"Hannibal, we're going home."

"Cap…"

"He can't take it anymore, Hannibal. He can't take it. I'm getting him out before we're in too deep and can't fix this."

"I was hoping that he could make it a little longer."

"Yeah. We all were."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know, Hannibal. He's asleep and it hasn't been fifteen minutes. But that doesn't mean anything. If you think you can keep Stockwell off our case for tonight at least, I'll stop at a motel once we cross the border. You know how Face complains when he's slept all night sitting in a seat."

"I think we can keep him off your case for tonight, Captain. I'll call you in the morning. And, I want to talk to Face tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Colonel, sure thing."

* * *

Murdock prepared himself carefully for waking up his best friend. He had managed to not wake him last night, he wasn't sure how, but he made it into the motel room, carrying the lieutenant, without Face stirring even once. It was strange, but Murdock figured that Face hadn't slept really the past week, and who knew what he'd been doing before then. Sighing, he looked at the clock. It was a little past six…but they needed to get out of there before Stockwell showed up. Kneeling over Face's body he grasped his wrists and took a deep breath. "RISE AND SHINE LIEUTENANT!!!"

Face shot up, fighting off Murdock's hands and shoving him backwards off the bed, jumping up and looking around, before his eyes fell on the heap now lying on the floor. "Sorry." He offered a hand to Murdock who took it and levered himself up, trying not to laugh.

"It's okay, Facey. Should have remembered to sit on you."

Face grinned, glad his friend wasn't hurt, but his expression quickly changed to one of confusion. "Umm…where are we?"

"What do you remember from last night?"

"Oh…shit, Stockwell found my insulin shots…"

"Anything else?"

"You were driving my car."

"Uh-huh."

"Hannibal's gonna kill me…"

"Then we better hurry up before Stockwell catches up. Or we get abducted by aliens…whatever happens first."

"Murdock?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I mean…you won't get a pardon for this…and you're wanted ever since you helped break out the A-team…"

"No pardon is worth watching your best friend suffer. Remember that. Now let's go, are you driving, or am I?" Murdock dangled the keys in front of Face and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Give me back my keys."

* * *

"Colonel Smith, would you like to tell me where Lieutenant Peck is?"

"I have no idea where he is, why, did you lose him?"

"Lieutenant Peck and Captain Murdock went to get a drink last night. They haven't returned."

"Maybe Face saw a pretty girl," said Frankie.

"No one matching their description has been to a bar in a 50 mile radius of here."

"Oh. Maybe he met the pretty girl outside the bar."

"Mr. Santana, I suggest you shut up. Colonel?"

"I haven't seen Face since he stormed out of your office…what was that all about, anyway?"

"I found some personal items of the lieutenant's that I didn't approve of and confronted him on the matter."

"As his commanding officer I feel I have a right to know what these items are."

"Of course," said Stockwell. He removed from behind his desk the syringe and bottle, placing them on the desktop.

Hannibal closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to BA. "Sergeant, did you know about this?"

"Yeah. Me and Murdock helped him get it. He didn't want you to know."

"What is that?" said Frankie. "Cocaine?"

"It is insulin, Mr. Santana. It means our lieutenant is diabetic."

"If he's taking the shots again…shit. How long, BA, how long does he have before we need to get him help?"

"He's been taking since he got shot, Hannibal."

"Diabetic? So?"

"Mr. Santana, it makes the lieutenant a liability. If he needs insulin shots he's close to losing control, he can't control it with diet and exercise, if he has low blood sugar on a mission, what could happen?"

"Well…he could pass out, right Johnny?" Frankie turned to Hannibal for support.

"He could go into a diabetic coma, Frankie. He'll fall asleep and won't wake up. He's been tired lately, he needs to get to a doctor before that happens. I should have seen this, I'm so stupid. So, so stupid."

"Well, men, I expect Lieutenant Peck to be back here by 1600 hours tomorrow. Or your pardons are going to be delayed."

"That's not…"

"Mr. Santana, I'm sure you'll be able to help get him back by then, with a little persuasion."

"Persuasion? Johnny, how are we gonna persuade him?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Frankie."

* * *

"Hey, let's pull over and grab a bite to eat at this diner."

"Sure, Murdock." The corvette kicked up dust as he pulled into the unpaved parking lot and the second he put the car in park the phone rang.

"I'll order, you answer, pancakes okay for you?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be in in a minute." He waited for Murdock to disappear before lifting the phone. "Tommy's Tortillas, best Mexican food…"

"Hey, kid, it's me."

"Oh." Hannibal was going to be mad at him…

"We need to talk."

"If I remember correctly, I tried that, and you walked out the first time…and I don't even want to think about what happened in the van."

"You do realize what you're doing, right?"

"You don't have to come, Hannibal. You can stay there, and get your pardons. I'll see you in a few years. Or never. If I'm right and Stockwell is lying, that is."

"I'm not doubting you. But I am disappointed, Face, why didn't you tell me about the insulin shots?"

"I didn't want to bother you, look, I've got to go, Murdock is waiting for me. Stay there, I'll be fine."

"Lieutenant, don't hang…"

Face dropped the phone on the receiver and took a deep breath, hoping that his features wouldn't give away how upset he was, before going in the trailer like diner to join Murdock. The captain had taken a booth in the back and was currently popping quarters into the miniature jute box stationed at the table. "Hey, Facey, who was it?"

"Just a telemarketer, was insisting that I take a survey. I didn't want to be a jerk so I did."

"Oh. That's nice. I got you strawberry pancakes with extra whipped cream…"

"Thanks."

"And a cup of coffee."

"I owe you."

"Owe me…you're paying."

Face laughed, picking up one of the quarters from the pile and choosing the next song.

* * *

"This don't look like persuasion, Johnny."

"Did you get everything you want, Frankie?"

"Well…I think so, why?"

"Get in the van."

Frankie, confused, put his bags in the back and got in the van. "Umm…Johnny?"

"Wait until we get out of here, Frankie. BA, is the weapons box full?"

"Yeah. It was twice as fast without that fool and his crazy jibba jabba."

* * *

"Can you believe that, Face, BA was having a fit, all because Billy peed next to the van."

"Well, you know how touchy he is about his van…"

Face didn't know how, but Murdock had dragged him into a dingy pet store on the side of the road, and was examining all the pets while telling Face a multitude of Billy vs. BA stories, each one progressively worse than the last. "If you think he was mad then, you should have seen him when Billy went nuts on the upholstery…hey, look at this."

"It's a fish, Murdock."

"Look, it's all shiny…hey, it's scowling at me."

Face read the sign. "Beta…I've heard of these. They can live in those tiny cups and if you put two males together they fight each other."

"Hey look, this one looks like BA…We've got to take him, he's family!"

"Oh, really, then what's his name?"

"Ugly Mud Sucker…Ums for short."

Face should have known better than to ask. "And where will the fish live, Murdock? It'll take us at least a week to get home."

"Ums can survive the trip, I'll take real good care of him, Facey, plllllease!"

"What'll Billy say?"

"I left him back to keep an eye on BA, so he'll be fine with it."

Face was losing, he could see it. "Fine, but if I slam on the breaks I so do not want fishy juice all over my car."

"I don't trust you to drive Ums, I'm driving."

"Murdock…" Face sighed as Murdock dangled the keys, he had stolen them from Face's pocket when he wasn't looking. Face knew he shouldn't have taught Murdock to pick pockets. It was confirmed when Face saw Murdock pull out his leather wallet to pay for the fish, and Face patted his pockets to try to figure out what else was missing.

* * *

"I'm calling Face again."

"What happened the first time?" asked Frankie. He was a little lonely in the back seat all by himself…

"He hung up on me," said Hannibal shortly. BA snorted. "You find something funny, Sergeant?"

"Yeah, actually." But he elaborated no further.

"Well what is it?"

"You're so worked up about him leaving…its like you finally got a taste of your own medicine, how do you think he's felt for the past year?"

"Johnny didn't go no where…"

Hannibal sighed, it may be funny to BA but it wasn't funny to him. He ignored Frankie's comment and picked up the phone.

* * *

"Helloooo," yodeled Murdock into the phone. Ums was currently in the cup holder and Face had managed to swipe back his keys, leaving Murdock to answer the phone.

"Let me talk with Face."

"Oh, Howdy Doody…Face is driving, you'll have to wait."

"Captain…"

"Guess what, we bought a fish, and we named it after BA because he scowls at me."

"You named it BA?"

"No, Ugly Mud Sucker, but we're calling him Ums."

"Put Face on the phone."

Murdock handed Face the phone and Face was greeted with dull cries of, "Named what BA? Whas that crazy foo' doin'?!"

Face switched the steering wheel to his left hand so that he could cradle the phone on his shoulder. "Hello?"

"Don't you dare hang up on me this time."

"I'm listening," the light turned red and he was able to turn more of his attention to the conversation at hand.

"I need to make sure you know what you're doing."

"I told you…"

"I know. I remember. But we made a deal that as long as we were with Stockwell…"

"I know, there would be no more than friendly affection between us so that he couldn't use it against us, God, I know Hannibal."

"I thought you understood that."

"My head understood it, but I think it was you that said you didn't think when it came to me, when it came to us. My heart doesn't have a brain, Hannibal, and it's tired of being trampled over. Besides, once again, I'm a liability. Getting shot threw my system off and I'm having problems regulating my blood sugar, and I couldn't go to the doctor's with Stockwell there because he has them all paid off. I can't do this anymore, Hannibal. But you can, you're so much stronger than I ever will be, and you can go on pretending. But I won't."

"I want to fix this…to fix…"

"Maybe I don't want you to. Go get your pardon. Go live out the rest of your life. But don't come crying to me when it backfires."

"Listen to me, we're coming to…"

"What, drag me back kicking and screaming? I'll throw myself off a bridge first. I'd rather die being me than die being free and living some lie in which I will never be loved. Never." The light turned green and Face immediately stepped on the gas. "Admit it Hannibal. We've crashed and this wreck is too big to fix. It's been a long time coming, and all I have to say is thank you, thank you for the years you did love me. They were the best in my life."

"Stop, Tem, don't ha…"

* * *

"He hung up on me!"

"Johnny, what's goin' on?"

"What did that foo' do?"

"He hung up…"

"Johnny…"

"Both of you, shut up." Hannibal and Frankie both turned to BA. "You sound like a whiny 2 year old, and you sound like a lovesick teenager…" BA was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Frankie's Pizza!" Frankie had snatched up the phone.

"Mr. Santana."

"Hey, I thought this line was secure."

"You thought wrong. Now, allow me to speak with Colonel Smith."

"It's for you." Frankie handed him the phone mouthing 'Stockwell'. Hannibal nodded.

"General, how nice to hear from you."

"I saw that you cleaned out all your rooms."

"Well, you're observant." Hannibal patted around for a cigar but couldn't find one. If Face had been there…he motioned for Frankie to find him a cigar.

"You have until the deadline tomorrow to get back here, or you all become wanted men again, Colonel."

"Oh…to feel wanted, I long for those days again. Lots of ladies by a pool."

"I'll take that as your answer, you have until tomorrow, and then the chase will begin."

Hannibal hung up on Stockwell and grinned, lighting the cigar that Frankie had finally found. "I love it when a plan comes together."

"He's on the Jazz again…"

"Johnny…"

"LA, BA. We're going home."

"What about our pardons?!"

"Quiet, sucka, or you can get out and walk." BA turned to Hannibal who was happily puffing on his cigar. "Now, what's named BA?"

"Oh…Face and Murdock got a fish…named it after you. Ums."

"Ums?" BA glanced at Hannibal. "My name doesn't sound like no Ums…"

"Stands for Ugly Mud Sucker."

"HANNIBAL!"

* * *

Face had handed over the keys to Murdock two miles ago, and was sitting in the passenger seat staring at the passing landscape as Murdock sang to himself. Except it was a little loud to be to himself. "HOME, HOME ON THE RANGE! WHERE THE DEER AND THE ANTELOPE PLAY!!! Sing with me, Face."

"I think my singing wouldn't fit in with your singing."

"Come on, we have a captive audience." Murdock motioned to the fish held captive in Face's cup holder. "You pick the next song."

Face turned and for a second he thought he had caught a glimpse of Hannibal, reminded of a night not long before they had gotten caught and sold into Stockwell's clutches.

_"Tonight was amazing Temp."_

_"I thought you'd say that."_

_"How did you get tickets to that show…"_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_"I love you. Sing with me."_

_"I don't sing, Hannibal. You know that." Hannibal snorted and turned the corvette towards the shore._

_"You pick the song."_

_"You Are My Sunshine."_

_"Aww, thanks, kid."_

_"That was the song."_

"Face?"

"Let's sing You Are My Sunshine, Murdock. Sing with me, please?"

"Sure. Ums won't mind."

* * *

For the next three days Murdock and Hannibal kept tabs on each other, but Hannibal hadn't tried to talk to Face again. Face knew the two were keeping in contact, and the one time that Murdock had offered him the phone, he had said no, but in fact, he was afraid of saying something that would damage their relationship further, hoping the flames would smolder and die out on their own, and knowing, deep down, that no such thing would occur.

Glancing at the clock Face sighed. It was only ten in the morning and he was exhausted. Pulling over to the shoulder of the road he handed Murdock the keys and silently climbed into the passenger side, ignoring Murdock's worried glances. He buckled himself in and tried to relax in the seat but couldn't seem to do it, every position was uncomfortable, and so it took him a full minute to realize that the car hadn't gone anywhere. "What…Murdock?"

"I was just thinking, Facey…well, "The Land of the Lost" is on all day today…and maybe we could go rent a room and take a day off to watch it…"

"You want to watch two kids and their uncle getting chased by dinosaurs in a yellow rubber raft?"

"Mmm-hmm…Ums does too."

"Well, that's two out of three," Face smiled at him, secretly glad to get a chance to take a break and wondering if Murdock had just provided him with an out. "And Stockwell should still be a good two days behind us…sure Murdock. Let's go."

Murdock grinned and with a big "Yeeeeeeeee-hawwwwwwwww!" started the car, looking for a sign that would signal an exit with somewhere to stay. Face closed his eyes and listened to his best friend's rambles until he discovered that his eyes were too heavy to open and dropped off into unconsciousness. Murdock, discovering his friend to be asleep, reached for the phone and dialed Hannibal.

"Hey, BA, we're taking exit 23 and getting a room, you think you could meet us there by tonight? Yeah, sure, I'll talk to Hannibal." Hannibal had agreed to meet them, but was worried.

"Why are you stopping?"

"I wanted to watch the "Land of the Lost" marathon. Face said I could. Hold on a second, I think that's our exit. Yeah, okay."

"Are you driving the 'vette?" In the background Murdock heard a muffled 'Face wouldn't let no crazy foo' drive!'.

"Umm…yeah. Face kinda pulled over and handed me the keys. He's sleeping now."

"How tired is he?"

"Pretty tired. He's been letting me drive a lot."

"Captain. I want you to wake him up."

"Why?"

"When was the last time he had an insulin shot?"

"He hasn't had one; I've been making sure he's eating regularly, but…"

"Pull over, stay on the phone with me, and wake him up, now. He might go into a diabetic coma."

"Okay, hold on." He pulled over onto the side of the road and reached over, and knowing Face was going to clobber him unintentionally, he shook the sleeping man, immediately pulling back. But instead of the usual intensity the lieutenant woke with, he came to sluggishly, blinking and rubbing at his eyes. "He's awake, but barely."

"Put him on the phone."

"Here, Face, you need to talk to Hannibal." He pressed the phone into Face's hand, and watched as Face slowly brought it up to his ear, grunting into the mouthpiece.

"Hey, kid, I need you to listen to me, okay?"

"I'm tired, so make it quick…" He just wanted to close his eyes, he didn't remember he was mad at Hannibal, he was just tired, it was hard to hold the phone up.

"Face, Face! Tem!"

"Wha…"

"I need you to stay awake, okay? It's going to take us a few hours to get to you, but I need you to stay awake. Talk to me."

"I'm tired. I don't want to talk. I want to sleep." He didn't mean to whine. It just came out like that. He saw Murdock glance out of him from the corner of his eye, and felt his friend's hand squeeze his, but he was too tired to care.

"I know. Templeton, listen to me."

* * *

"I know. Templeton, listen to me."

BA had picked up the speed. Something was wrong, he could hear it in Hannibal's voice. Frankie meanwhile was eavesdropping with great intensity on the conversation, he was still trying to figure this whole thing out, and was under the impression that they still might be going back to Stockwell, though that seemed less and less likely as time went by.

"Listen to me. You can't fall asleep."

"Why?"

"I said so, that's why. Remember, I love you Tem and I won't do anything that'll hurt you, not on purpose."

Frankie leaned forward towards BA. "Does he mean love, love, or that kinda brotherly feelin' we all have…"

"Shut up, sucka." Frankie figured that pretty much answered that question.

"So, that's the first one, right?"

"You gotta problem with that?"

Frankie held out his hands placatingly and slid back into his seat. "No problem. No problemo."

"Good."

"That sure explains a lot," he thought out loud.

"Trust me, it don't explain nothin'."

* * *

"We're crashing, Hannibal," said Face suddenly. He sat up a little straighter. "We've crashed, and it's in slow motion."

"I can't turn back time kid…but I know a pretty good mechanic. I'm sorry. I should have seen what a toll it was taking on you. I should have known better. And I know saying I'm sorry won't fix it, not this time, so lets walk away from this accident and get a new car. Together. One that we can take turns driving. But I won't let you get away, and I won't let you burn up in this wreck either. Take my hand, and we'll get through this. Please."

He heard Hannibal, but he was so tired, he couldn't get his brain to make his mouth work, he could feel his heart racing, sleep was so near, he couldn't keep his eyes open. "Sorry…I love you, John."

Murdock watched the phone fall from limp fingers and immediately reached out to his friend, shaking him, and getting no response. He snatched up the phone "Hannibal, I can't get him up, I can't, he won't wake up…"

"Get back on the highway towards Bad Rock, I'll call Maggie and have her meet you halfway…it'll only take three hours. It's gonna take at least five for us to catch up with you. Just make sure he keeps breathing. If he stops you're gonna have to breathe for him and call the hospital. He should be able to make it for three hours. I'll call you back soon, drive Murdock."

And, whispering muttered apologies to the fish that was getting shaken up in the cup he floored the 'vette, only slowing when the steering wheel started shaking at 105 mph.

* * *

"What's goin' on, Hannibal?"

"Face is in a coma, I'm calling Maggie. I have Murdock driving to meet her, she'll reach them before we do. Damn it, I should have seen this! I promised to protect him!"

"You were. You thought he was safe from Stockwell."

"I know BA, but we all know Face's biggest enemy has always been himself." He began dialing for Maggie, completely ignoring Frankie's 'Umm…Johnny.' And his, 'Decker's right behind us.'

BA glanced in the rearview mirror and floored it, weaving between traffic and switching lanes, watching as the flashing lights got lost behind an 18-wheeler. Despite that fact he continued the mad dash, knowing that at any point Decker could reappear like a rabbit out of a magician's hat.

* * *

"Hey, Facey, it's raining." Murdock glanced at the comatose man. He had taken off his leather jacket and covered Face with it, but his friend hadn't stirred at all. "I can barely see. I don't think Ums likes my driving. He and BA are more alike than they know. BA doesn't like my flying, Ums doesn't like my driving. It's raining it's pouring, Hannibal is snoring." Face didn't move at all. "C'mon, Facey, talk to me…this really puts a damper on our "Land of the Lost" marathon you know. Maggie is going to be overjoyed to see us, huh?"

He talked, sang, and imitated people for two hours straight before pulling into the motel parking lot where he was supposed to meet Maggie, and parked in the first empty space he found. Murdock jumped out of the car only to be met with the barrel of a gun. Lieutenant Crane stood there holding Maggie against her will. "I tried," she mouthed. "I tried to tell Hannibal." Murdock shook his head, he didn't blame her.

"Well, Decker was right. Look who's part of the A-team…Now, tell Peck to step out of the vehicle."

"I've been trying to get him to step out for the past three hours," said Murdock. "You try."

"I told you," said Maggie, trying to yank away. "He's sick. How bad is he, Murdock?"

"He's been in a coma since a little before Hannibal called you, but he hasn't stopped breathing."

"I need to see him!" she ripped herself away and dashed for the opposite side of the corvette, opening the passenger door and kneeling down in front of the slumped figure. Crane chased after her, but the other MP kept his gun on Murdock who didn't move. Crane rounded the car and found her trying to rouse the lieutenant. "Get me my bag, now."

Reacting automatically to a direct order, he went back to the MP car to get her bag, and handed it to her. She pulled out a syringe and a bottle of insulin, preparing his vein. "We'll need to get him on oxygen, did you bring the tank that I was packing?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then go get it, Lieutenant," she snapped. She hooked the nasal tubes in easily, attaching him to the tank. "I need to talk to Murdock."

"What's up doc?" The MP let him ease around the side of the car.

"How long has he been using the shots?"

"Since he got shot saving the Attorney General…He said it threw off his normal rhythm."

"Being in the hospital probably did. He'll need to reestablish a regiment to figure out how much of what he needs to consume a day and how much exercise he needs." They were talking like the MPs weren't going to arrest them right there. "I want him awake before we move him." She directed this to Crane.

Murdock knelt down next to Face, readjusting his jacket over the lieutenant. "Hey, Facey, rise and shine…" He reached out and shook him. "Come on. You better hurry up before the sandman steals your soul."

"Lemme alone…" Face's hand batted at him. "Tired…" He never opened his eyes.

"I know, but we need to get into another car, okay? You can sleep there, okay?"

Face cracked open and eye, and started sitting up, but slumped back down in his seat. "Sorry…"

"It's okay. I know you're tired."

Face slowly reached up and touched the nasal tubes. "No. You have to leave those in."

"Maggie?"

"Yeah." She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "The MPs got us, Face. We've got to get you into their car, but I'm not leaving until you're well enough to escape, okay?"

"What?"

"Hey, Murdock, why don't you carry him, and I'll carry the oxygen tank."

"Then who's carrying Ums?"

"Ums?"

"His fish," said Face, smiling. "I can hold him." He reached over to the cup holder and grasped both fish and food. "Hi Ums…"

* * *

One of Decker's bullets hit the tire and BA felt the van lose control, skidding sideways across traffic, narrowly missing hitting three vehicles. Next thing he knew Decker was pointing a gun at him through the window. "Long time no see," said Hannibal, lighting the cigar. "So, where are we going?"

"Ahh…Johnny?"

"Be quiet Frankie, it's best to do what Decker says."

"Stockwell sent me. He said you have two choices, go back, and delay the pardons, or prepare to face the firing squad."

"I ain't goin' back."

"Umm…Johnny…"

"You heard the man. Bring on the fire. I'd rather go to hell than live in it every day of my life," Hannibal grinned at the colonel. "Or be one of the devils minions. That sucks too."

* * *

"Hey, Face, look who's here!"

Face turned over on the bunk he was laying on, oxygen tank beside him. "Hey guys…guess they got you too."

"Who are you kidding, it's all part of the plan."

"Uhh, Johnny, what plan?"

Ignoring Frankie, as usual for this trip, he continued addressing Face. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But okay."

Hannibal looked Face over. He was wearing Murdock's jacket and had a cup in his hands. "What's that?"

"That," said Murdock. "Is Ums. Look at him; I know the resemblance to BA is uncanny."

Frankie came over and picked up the fish, studying it closely. "I think he has a point, Johnny, this lip here…"

"Shut up, sucka, and let me see that!" Frankie immediately surrendered the fish, and BA studied it. "I think it's good lookin'."

"You would."

"Shut up, crazy foo'."

Hannibal stepped between them and took the fish for himself, "Well, welcome to the team, Ums. Now…about my plan…"

* * *

"Uhh…It hurts…" Face curled up on the bunk, sweat stood out on his face, he was pale and shivering violently. "Hurts…"

"We need a doctor!" Hannibal hollered, "DOCTOR!!"

The guard looked in and Face grabbed his stomach a little tighter and moaned. The guard took off down the hall and reappeared with Maggie in tow. "What is it, what's going on?"

"He's really sick, I don't know what happened, it was all of a sudden," Hannibal grabbed Maggie's arm and nearly dragged her to the bunk before bending close and whispering, "Play along."

"Face, tell me where it hurts," said Maggie bending in. Face's only response was to groan and try to roll away. "Go get the Colonel, we need to get this man to a hospital…I think he's in his office, you better hurry." The guard left the door wide open as he took of down the hall.

"Let's go, boys, through the front door."

"This isn't gonna work, is it, Johnny?"

"Front door always works," said Face, levering himself up and looking quite recovered. "Just not the way Hannibal plans. So, where is Decker?"

"On his way to DC as we speak to get some promotion or another," said Maggie. "Let's go before they figure out what's going on."

BA wrapped one arm around Face and Murdock picked up the oxygen tank, trying to expedite the process. "I can walk, guys," Face protested, but he didn't push either away, he didn't feel up to a struggle and was secretly a little glad to feel the support of the whole team again.

They rounded the corner and came face to face with Lieutenant Crane. "What the…"

"We've got a sick man here Lieutenant," snapped Maggie. Face immediately sagged next to BA and Hannibal hurried to take his other side, leaving Frankie holding the fish. "We're taking him to the hospital. He needs immediate attention or he is going to die, and the government certainly wouldn't want that on their hands."

"No, ma'am."

"Then get out of our way."

"Yes, ma'am." He moved aside quickly and Maggie briskly stepped forward, Hannibal and BA dragging a moaning Face between them.

Even after they rounded the corner Hannibal kept a hold on Face, and a few minutes later, with, surprisingly, no mishaps, unless Frankie almost dropping the fish counted, they managed to make it outside and to the vehicles. "BA, Frankie, Murdock, take the van. Face, get in the 'vette. Maggie, you have to stay here, we've gotten you too involved already, they'll be monitoring your house, not to mention, you."

Maggie stuck a finger in the middle of Hannibal's chest and pushed him backwards, stabbing him with each word. "You take care of him, John Smith. If you don't, I swear, I'll find you and kill you myself."

"Yes, ma'am," Hannibal grinned back at her. "Mother."

She glared before handing him a package. "There should be enough insulin in there for two weeks. Keep him on oxygen for another 24 hours. Be safe, please."

"Always."

"You cheeky, little…"

But Hannibal had jumped in the driver's seat and was already starting the car. "Meet you on the beach!" he yelled at BA before gunning the car and breaking through the front gate despite loud cries of, "Hannibal, the paint job! My car!"

After the protest to the abuse taken by his Corvette, Face had sat quietly, staring out the window. Hannibal glanced at him every thirty seconds, but there was no change, even when BA caught up with them and Murdock had reached over the bigger man to honk a tune and the van had swerved dangerously as BA had reached over in an attempt to strangle Murdock. "If you're tired kid, go to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep. I've slept enough," it sounded whiny, even to Face, and he cringed inwardly, it was a dead give away that he was tired.

"Then don't go to sleep," snapped Hannibal. He took a deep breath and held it, counting to ten before letting it out and looking over at Face.

Face was biting his lip, staring blankly ahead, trying not to show that Hannibal's words had hurt. "I'm sorry, kid."

"You're always sorry, Hannibal. It's my turn to be sorry. I'm sorry that I'm such a damn liability, that you have to look after me, that you'll never get your pardon, no, shut up, John, and listen to me. I'm sorry that I'm damaged goods, that you've always got to come and get me out of sticky situations, and that I made you feel guilty about the past year when you were trying to do what was best, not only for me, but for everyone else. You give, and I take, and I don't give back. You deserve so much better, all I do is drag you down." Face never looked at him, and added in a whisper. "You don't have to do this, go back. I'm fine."

"Face…no, now you listen to me, Templeton. You've given more than you will ever know to this team, and sometimes I get so wrapped up in trying to do what I think is best, I forget that I'm wrong, and that there are other needs that need to be filled too, I forget that you're human, sometimes I get so wrapped up, I forget that you're there. And that's wrong. You may be goin' down, but Tem, I'm goin' down with you this time. I'm not letting you go. No more doing things on your own. We're in this together. So help me pull our relationship out of this nose dive and let's have a landing that would make Murdock proud."

"No matter how bumpy the ground?"

"No matter how bumpy. I promise, we'll get out of this plane and walk away."

Face reached out and grasped Hannibal's free hand, squeezing. "Then let's go, Colonel, 'cause we're goin' down." And as he leaned over to kiss Hannibal for the first time in a year, Face could hear Murdock's howl of joy behind them and knew that everything was going to be just fine, even if they were going down.

Fin.


End file.
